


I'll always be here through the hard times

by messinblackhairdye



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: I love starwars but im awful at writing it, Light Petetrick, M/M, Star Wars AU, everyones a jedi, master joe is just everything, sorry 4 this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messinblackhairdye/pseuds/messinblackhairdye
Summary: What monster would do this?ONESHOT
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	I'll always be here through the hard times

All was peaceful until Master Trohman burst through the door with a worried look laced over his usual smile. Pete flinched and dropped the poetry that he had been engrossed in from the sudden intrusion (you see, Pete wasn't too familiar with Master Trohman only that he was known to teach advanced Jedi's.) ''Master?'' comes a voice, Pete turns to find the owner of the voice, Patrick, Pete wasn't too acquainted with Patrick but that must mean he is an advanced Jedi. ''It's the Younglings.'' Mater Trohman stated before dashing out the door, the same as how he had entered. Pete looked at Patrick with a look of confusion, but his only answer he was returned with was a hurried nod before Patrick darted out the room after Master Trohman with Pete close behind him. 

***

As they arrived close behind Master Trohman all Pete could do was stare in horror, tears stung his eyes threatening to spill as he saw the lifeless bodies around the room. What monster would do this? Revenge on children? A loud noise interrupted Pete from his thoughts, he looked to see Patrick collapsed into a heap on the floor of sobs, as he clung to Master Trohman for ease. Pete dropped to his knees to comfort his fellow Jedi. ''Hey Lunchbox?" he said in the most friendly voice he could muster. Patrick mumbled through tears ''mhm?''   
''It's going to be okay, Alright? You didn't cause this, You couldn't have prevented this from happening. Don't be guilty, Okay?'' Pete said with an unsure smile. Patrick nodded, Pete couldn't help but wonder who could have done this.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me anything you wanna see :) x  
> LiveJournal - when_we_explode  
> TikTok - bark.at..the..dog..mikey  
> Song of the Day : All my life - Foo fighters  
> 26/07/20


End file.
